The Act
by Cole224
Summary: Most of the time Randy's lewd, arrogant, and can curse more than any of the guys backstage on their worst day....short oneshot, slash Shawn Michaels/Randy Orton.


This is set probably around the time when Shawn Michaels and John Cena were teaming together against Randy and Edge after Triple H got injured and it is slash. This is just a short, short oneshot that doesn't really have all that great of a point to it, I guess...I just sort of thought it was cute...

I don't own Randy Orton, Shawn Michaels or John Cena.

* * *

"What the fuck?!" Randy glared at the medic who was currently checking his ribs.

"You've had your ribs checked before. You know they gotta make sure nothings broken," Shawn said from the side. He had calmed down enough to be the reasonable one but Randy had scared the crap out of him out there.

"Fuck off," Randy said without any real heat. "I can tell you that myself. No broken ribs." Shawn rolled his eyes but he was relieved. Randy had knocked himself silly and been out of it for a few minutes. Shawn knew that his neck was probably hurting worse than his ribs from the way he was holding himself. He'd been bitching since he'd been brought backstage to get checked out which actually reassured Shawn. This was normal Randy behavior.

"I'm fine," Randy said suddenly, straightening up and pushing the medics hands away. Shawn turned to see John standing in the doorway, the source of Randy's change in demeanor.

"You alright?" John asked immediately and Shawn saw the guilt in his eyes.

"I just said I'm fine." Randy rolled his eyes and glared briefly at the medic. Shawn hid a smile. Randy wasn't trying to be tough, he just didn't want John feeling guilty about what had happened.

"I'm really s-"

"Shut the hell up, man. This wasn't your fault. Besides, as I have said before, more than once, I'm _fine._ And, I don't know if you were paying attention or not but you do realize that I'm the one who landed wrong, right?"

"Alright," the medic straightened up. "If you feel lightheaded or-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know the drill." Randy waved the man away.

"Randy..." Shawn said with a small sigh.

"What?" Randy glanced over at him. "Am I being _rude_?"

"What do you think?" Shawn did glance over at John and noted the fact that most of the guilt had left his eyes. Randy's behavior had assured that. It really hadn't been John's fault but Shawn or Randy just saying it probably wouldn't have convinced him.

"I'm good?" Randy asked the medic. He didn't wait for the nod before he stood up. "Get me the fuck out of here, man," he said, pulling Shawn with him.

"What am I, your servant?"

"Yes," Randy said, smirking at him. "Come on, Shawn, you know you looove me." He said when Shawn raised an eyebrow and stopped for a second. Shawn shrugged after moment.

"Okay, you've got a point there."

"I know I do. Who doesn't love me? See ya later!" He called to John on their way out, who Shawn noticed was smiling now at Randy's behavior. Shawn smiled himself and shook his head, following Randy out the door.

* * *

"Are you really alright?" Shawn waited until they were back in their hotel room and Randy had collapsed on the bed without changing before he asked the question. Randy opened his eyes but did not lift his head.

"I said I was." He closed his eyes again and Shawn rolled his, coming around the side and untying Randy's shoes.

"I know that's what you said to keep John from feeling guilty." Randy sighed, sitting up at Shawn's urging and let Shawn help him with his shirt.

"The guy feels guilty about everything," Randy grumbled. He winced and rested his head on Shawn's shoulder after the shirt had finally come off.

"And you just can't stand to make him feel guilty, right?" Shawn asked, smiling. He pulled Randy down on the bed so that Randy was resting his head on Shawn's chest. Shawn rubbed a hand on Randy's neck gently.

"It really was my fault," Randy said softly after a moment. Shawn smiled wider at that. Shawn was pretty sure that even if Randy had actually been hurt he would have downplayed it in front of John.

It was one of the reasons Shawn loved him. Most of the time Randy's lewd, arrogant and could curse more than any of the guys backstage on their worst day. And then he's sweet, considerate, and completely self conscious at times.

It was an odd contrast that almost no one got to see. Most people did not look past the way that Randy acted on a normal day. Shawn was very happy that he got to because the kid really was beautiful.

"Love you," Randy mumbled, almost asleep.

"Love you too," Shawn said with a smile, kissing Randy on the head before he settled down to sleep as well.


End file.
